


Electric Feel

by strawberrylambda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Electricity, Electricity Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Smut, inappropriate use of elemancy, magic misfire, misuse of magic, shock kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylambda/pseuds/strawberrylambda
Summary: Noctis' elemancy skils need a bit of work.Prompto needs to work on being a little bit more subtle about his kinks.-Inspired by Robbie Daymond's incredulous voice acting when Prompto gets struck by lightning, and that one MGMT song.





	Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> So I was playing xv earlier and im fucking awful at aiming my spells and I accidently electrocuted everyone and Jesus fucking CHRIST robbie daymond,,,, prompto straight up sounded like he was having an orgasm hence this trash
> 
> I love these boys and I want them to bone ft. Background gladnis.
> 
> UPDATE: i found a video if you wanna hear robbie daymond borderline moaning https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s__GgsBckIk

The reaction was immediate. 

 

Granted, Prompto should have been paying more attention to the Prince's warning, which was quiet and unsure to begin with. Noctis had just started to use his spells more frequently in combat. Up until this point, it almost always lead to second-degree burns or scraping chunks of ice out of clothing next to the fire for hours. Ignis had suggested more practice and research beforehand, to which Gladio quickly countered with "the best way to practice is hands on."

Easy for him to say, he wasn't the one getting frozen or burned every time Noct had a misstep or miscalculation on how far the Saphyrtail or Iron Giant was in relation to the rest of the guys. 

Their last camp yielded a lightning deposit, something Noct had been meaning to take advantage of, yet never found the right enemy or really even the right time to try it out. 

 

Prompto didn't really think he was gonna be a test subject anytime soon, but now he was really, _really_   regretting Noct finding that energy deposit. 

His whole body shuddered and while he could see the MT's go down in the corner of his eye, he was only really focused on the pain, which really should have been way more painful. Instead, the electricity traveled through his veins, sparking a sort of white-hot fire through his skin. He felt a whimper escape his lips, trying to regain his composure before he fell to the ground, his thighs shaking with what he could only embarrassingly describe as pleasure. 

Well, that was definitely new.

He could feel himself beginning to pant, and suddenly, as if there couldn't be a worse time, he was feeling way too hot under his clothes.

The godsdamn lightning was turning Prompto on, and worse of all, Noct's lightning was turning him on. That sounded like a euphemism, and man, Prompto wished it was. It would be a whole lot easier to explain than this.

Scrambling for his gun, he heaved to his feet, realizing he was the only one hit with the misfire. Luckily, Ignis and Gladio seemed occupied with cracking potions on their wounds, while Noctis stood aside, dumbfounded at Prompto.

The blonde's face went red, trying to play it off as cool as possible. He stumbled to the prince, still a bit frazzled and dazed, putting a hand tentatively on his shoulder. 

"H-Hey buddy, you wanna not turn me into a toaster in a bathtub next time?" Prompto nervously laughed. Noct looked at him, an expression dancing in his eyes that was entirely unreadable. 

 _Great, your best friend shocked you and you got a boner._  Prompto mentally scolded himself.

Ignis called for the two of them. They trailed behind the older two, Prompto seriously considering tossing himself to the Coeurls.

 

Camp went by rather uneventfully. Ignis cooked dinner in near silence, Gladio read himself to sleep, and that left Prompto alone with Noct as the others settled in for bed. He sat uncomfortably in his chair, swaying back and forth while he flicked through his photos from the day.

Noct cleared his throat and Prompto turned his gaze up to his best friend.

The prince rubbed his neck, nervously. "Sorry about earlier." 

Prompto was not ready to have this conversation.

"Oh, don't worry about it man. No harm done." Prompto laughed. Noct simply chuckled back.

"Yeah, clearly." The obvious tease in his voice sent shivers down Prompto's spine.

The blonde froze, camera still in hand. He laughed nervously, really hoping Noct wouldn't make this weird. Although, Prompto already figured that he made it weird by getting all worked up over a few volts to his groin. 

"Sorry, I just meant... I dunno. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, but did you uh..." Noct trailed off, clearly just as uncomfortable as his companion. "Did you enjoy that?"

Prompto swallowed hard. 

"Yes Noct, I really enjoyed being electrocuted."

The prince raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry man. It just seemed like... you were into it." He shrugged, before slouching down into his chair. "Wouldn't be the weirdest thing to be into."

The tension hanging around the dull light of the campfire was palpable and Prompto wanted Ramuh to smite him right then and there. Although with the current turn of events, he'd probably get off to it. 

"Even if I was into it, why are you asking?" The gunman couldn't believe what he was saying. This was an actual conversation they were having.

Noctis played mindlessly with his glove, giving another halfhearted shrug. 

"I mean. I'm obviously not very good at this whole elemancy thing, and I..." a soft blush crept onto his pale face, illuminated in the soft orange light. "If I could practice... being a bit gentler with it... would you be okay with it?"

Prompto sat, dumbfounded by what was just proposed to him. _Practice, his ass. This was totally an excuse to humiliate Prompto for his weird shock kink._

But damn, if Prompto wasn't just slightly curious to what that entailed. 

He ran a shaky hand through his blonde locks. 

"Y..yeah. Sure."  _Oh gods what did he just agree to._

Noct perked up, eyes meeting Prompto's in an almost excited gaze. "Yeah?"

The blonde simply nodded his head, before rising to his feet and holding his arms out. "Why not? I trust you. Just... don't laugh or anything, okay?"

Noct smiled, moving as well to stand face to face with Prompto, crossing his arms. "Cool. Um... did you want to try it now... or..." 

Well, Ignis and Gladio were totally going to kill them later for sneaking off like this, but Prompto thought that in the grand scheme of things, it was probably worth it.

"Right, yeah s...sure!" 

Prompto was fairly certain this was a fever dream.

A wet fever dream.

 

The clearing was close enough to the camp, but far enough to make sure if there's another misfire, Ignis and Gladio would hopefully stay fast asleep.

Prompto stood nervously across from Noctis, who was gently tossing his flask in his hand.

"I think I finally got it this time. Hopefully not too potent." Noct smiled. Prompto cocked his head in curiosity. He barely saw Noct even work on this one magic flask, and yet here he was, ready to just- lob it at Prompto.

Instead, Noct crushed the flask in his hand, glass shattering gracefully as sparks danced across his fingertips. Using his other hand, he gestured for Prompto to come closer.

Noct examined his hand, as lightning twinged along the skin, almost beautifully. 

Prompto felt the sweat beading on his neck, trying to shuffle his way over to the prince.

Noct raised his hand to Prompto's face, electricity tingling in his cheek, as Prompto's eyes fluttered shut. The sensation was... well, electric. Prom felt his knees starting to get wobbly, as Noct gently moved his hand down his neck, tracing his collarbone.

"Noct..." Prompto wasn't entirely sure what he was asking of the other man, but suddenly the other side of his neck felt Noct's hot breath, parallel to the sparks currently vibrating on the other side.

Noct's other hand began sliding under Prompto's vest, brushing it off his shoulders and gently pushing him forward, knocking his back into the closest tree in the clearing.

Prom slid down the tree, sitting against the cold surface, yet Noct's hands were so _warm_ , and the voltage coursing through his skin, the mix of pain and pleasure had Prompto already shaking, and the Prince had barely even gotten to the fun stuff. 

 A whimper escaped his lips, as Noct's hands trailed across his skin like fire.

"More?" Noct panted against his ear, moving to straddle one of Prompto's knees, brushing his tongue over the sensitive skin on his jaw.

Prompto could only breathlessly nod. The prince grazed his hand from his waist, pushing his shirt up his chest, bunching up against his collar. The non-enchanted hand teased his waistband, while the other sent shockwaves through his skin, making the blonde gasp, back arching in pleasure. 

Noct's fingers grazed over a pert nipple, feeling the intense tingling through his chest. The prince teased and pinched the bud, leaving Prompto a whimpering mess. Suddenly, a flash of dark hair lowered itself to his body, and a wet heat enveloped the spot where Noct left the electricity coursing through his veins.

Prompto attempted to buck himself into Noct's hand, placed firmly over his erection. He could feel the slick saliva running down his chest, making the voltage feel even stronger. 

The prince continued lapping at his abused nipples, fumbling with the blonde's belt in the process. The lines of lightning were still traveling Noct's hand, running up and down Prom's sides.

"Noct... I-...ah! It feels... too good..." Prompto was completely breathless, already feeling the damp wetness forming in the front of his boxer-briefs. Noctis lowered his mouth, leaving a wet trail down to Prompto's navel, stopping at the faint trail of blonde leading into his skinny jeans.

"Can I?" Noct muttered, voice deep and sultry, dripping with lust. Prom whimpered a yes and let the prince fumble around with his white belt, throwing his fly open and descending onto the front of Prompto's crotch. Noct raised himself to his knees, hovering over his best friend as he hastily tossed his own belt open. 

Prompto's head was spinning, his mind racing as to how he even ended up in this position. Sure, they had always had an unspoken kind of connection, but he never imagined that either him nor Noct had the balls (figuratively and literally) to do anything about it. Now the Prince's hands were shoved in some commoner's pants outside of Leide, shocking his chest and licking at his stomach.

Oh man, this would be a sight to walk onto.

Noct slotted himself against Prompto, hard cock flush against Prompto's own, precome beading at the tip, enough to warrant a swipe of Noct's thumb, brushing sensitively and smearing it over the head. Prompto jerked his hips into the warm channel of Noct's hand, while the Prince brushed a shocking finger to the underside of the blonde's hardness.

"Fu-ah! Noct!" Prompto was all out moaning at this point, hands gripping at Noct's shirt for any sense of purchase, as he felt the electricity running through his blood again, all while Noctis' grip on both of their erections was moving languidly, gasping in tandem with Prom's thrusts.

The prince lifted his head to his crownsguard, noses touching as Noct's heavy lidded eyes gazed down Prom's face, examining every freckle like it was a star.

Another peculiarly intense stroke had Prompto moaning out another string of whimpers and broken strands of language, mostly Noct's name. The prince pressed his lips to the blonde's cutting off his gasping, tangling his tongue in a wet mess, teeth nipping and lips slotting almost perfectly together.

Prompto caught the faint sparks in his peripheral vision, glancing down to see where he and Noct were connected in his hand, slick and frantic, feeling his cock jerk in need. 

"Feel good, Prom?" 

Oh gods, the way Noct moaned his name had the gunman seeing stars.

The electric hand moved back up to Prompto's chest, shocking another abused nipple, and that's what ended up doing Prom in, teeth digging into his lower lip as he thrashed under his crown prince, coming in thick streaks onto his chest, a few flecking onto his bunched up shirt.

Noct followed shortly, panting into Prom's mouth, finishing onto Prompto as well, earning another moan, albeit less intentional this time.

Coming down from the high, Noct examined his hand, as the lightning began to fizzle out from his fingertips. Prompto could swear he could still feel it on his skin.

"How was that?" Noct asked, breathless. His smirk totally gave away that he knew how it was. Prompto rolled his eyes.

 

The two tried their best to clean themselves up, Prompto feeling the worst, sticky and spent under his shirt, even if it may or may not secretly turn him, _just a bit_.

In a quiet shuffle back to camp, Prompto shed his shirt and wiped off the evidence of the little "practice session", reaching for the tent fold to grab a spare shirt, but was interrupted by the sound of frantic shuffling, followed by a panicked and winded Iggy scolding Gladio.

Prompto turned, raising an eyebrow at Noct, who simply shrugged. 

He pulled the flap back, finding Gladio, cracking up into his pillow as Ignis sat across from him, red in the face and looking thoroughly fucked out, hair messy and glasses askew.

Ignis adjusted his specs, trying to choke out words at the pair. "W-well, guess you two decided to come back after all." He was clearly clinging to the blanket, no doubt covering his modesty, failing miserably at being subtle. Noct pushed past Prompto, yawning out and already crawling into his sleeping bag. 

"I don't want to know. I'm exhausted."

Prompto stuttered, trying to justify why they were even out so late, but Ignis seemed indifferent. 

"Frankly, I am aware that you were practicing magic unsupervised, and I would be more upset it I wasn't so tired as well." 

Gladio snorted at that last part, earning a glare from the advisor.

"Let's all just sleep." The shield huffed. Ignis seemed increasingly annoyed at the man. 

 

Prompto simply brushed it off and settled into his spot next to Noct, pressing against him warmly, swearing he could still feel the faint tingles of something shocking in his system.

**Author's Note:**

> ive sunk many hours into misfiring spells and setting the chocobros on fire its a problem.


End file.
